Don't You Want Me
by Meridith4132
Summary: Missing moments from BIOTA, and maybe some post-episode scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ok, come on, I know lots of you felt the physical urge to run and write a fanfic after tonight's ep. ADMIT IT. Especially since we're all going to have to help each other get through the next two weeks before a new ep comes out.

Anyways, while the person who craves instant gratification was relieved to see the spin the bottle party mess AND that amazingly awkward Burt walk-in in the first like 20 minutes, it made me AFRAID for the rest of the ep. And after it was done, I my brain started running with the "well, what happened when—and what about when they-?" not to MENTION the fact that Kurt is left waiting for Blaine in line at the coffee shop with the possibility of KLAINE alive and well.

So here's my version of "deleted scenes" and what came after the ep…

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Invitation**

Kurt sat and watched. He watched as Blaine looked up at the complicated menu, studying it, as if he would ever order anything except their usual.

_Their_ usual. He fought back a ridiculous silly grin at the thought. Next he watched as his unfailingly polite crush smiled at the girl behind the counter, who immediately flushed a little and smiled back as she wrote quickly on the two coffee cups. Kurt didn't blame her in the least. Who could resist that smile, after all?

A buzzing noise interrupted his thoughts and Kurt pulled out his iPhone to check the text. "Oh GOD…"

"What happened?" Blaine asked, sliding into the seat across from him. Kurt reached out and accepted his cup without looking up, still scrolling through text, as the phone continued to buzz with incoming messages.

"Well it seems that one Rachel Berry is trying to round out her high school experience by hosting… wait, what did Mercedes call it…" Kurt scrolled again. "A house party trainwreck extravaganza."

Blaine laughed and sipped his coffee. "That's how she's marketing it?"

"No it sounds like a combination of Mercedes and Santana. This is apparently a direct response to it being alcohol awareness week at McKinley," explained Kurt, shutting off the screen.

"Interesting response. But not nearly as interesting as that party's going to be, I imagine."

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way. Because we've been invited." He made a mental note to thank Rachel for providing any excuse to merge Blaine into his McKinley social circle.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "We? They don't even really know me. Not that I would ever say no to a trainwreck extravaganza. This weekend?"

"Yup, 8pm on the dot. She doesn't live far from me." Kurt feigned distraction by scrolling back through the messages. "I can give you the address—"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll pick you up," Blaine interjected, cutting him off. "We can go together."

"Great," Kurt said, picking up his coffee to mask the smile.

* * *

And that's it for now, the ep just finished downloading, so I'm off to reinspire myself for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First off, huge apologies to all who subscribed and then didn't get any updates for days. Went on vacay to visit a friend who lives in the stone age and doesn't have wifi. O_o End result is Chapter 2 finished, and Chapter 3 close to being done.

Thanks for reading! – Meri

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Party (Blaine POV)**

"Let's PARTY!" screamed Rachel.

Someone made a beeline for the stereo, and a song with a heavy bass beat started up. The second those notes hit the room the atmosphere shifted. The alcohol started flowing, the giggling started, and everyone's inhibitions went completely out the window.

"Here," Puck said, shoving a red party cup in my hand. "Cheers, man."

I took the cup automatically, could smell the more than generous amount of alcohol mixed with some kind of fruit juice. Deciding that it was safer to not know exactly what was in it, I toasted Puck and downed a huge gulp. He grinned at me, and I managed a watery smile back as the liquor burned down my throat.

I wasn't a huge drinker really, but truth be told I was nervous. Ever since Kurt had told me how he felt on Valentine's Day, it had been all I could think about. Every time we hung out together, I was a little more awkward, a little more nervous. Was I attracted to him? Of course, I'd be blind not to be. But he was so vulnerable, so fragile… and honestly, he was my best friend. How could I jeopardize that? I was a mess with anything remotely related to romance… I had zero faith in my ability to transition Kurt and I into a relationship without messing it up.

And here we were in a social party atmosphere, the exact kind of situation where inhibitions lower, and anything could happen… and so I drank.

And drank some more.

It didn't escape my notice that Kurt was actually abstaining from alcohol, which made me feel worse. By the time I realized he wasn't really drinking at all, I was already too far gone. The music pounded in my ears, and as I watched Kurt through heavy-lidded eyes, my mind started wandering along all sorts of random tracks.

As I watched him talk to Finn, it all of the sudden struck me how amazing it was that Kurt now had a brother, one who loved and supported him. And I had to tell them both that. I think I may have said something to that effect.

…and the music swelled, and I danced…. It swirled around me, and I laughed and drank some more, and threw my arm around Kurt, around my best friend.

The next thing I know, we're all sitting in a circle, and people are giggling as Brittany and Sam lock lips over a bottle strategically placed in the center. Not gonna lie, it was HOT, in that messy drunk sort of way.

Rachel lurched into the center and the bottle started turning, and I started wishing it would land on me so then it could land on Kurt and then I wouldn't even have to talk or explain anything, it would just be fate, and then it would be just magic… and I would just KNOW for sure that this was exactly what was supposed to happen…

And YES, it was me! I laughed… and then realized that this was it, I actually wasn't going to see it land on anyone else, I had to kiss Rachel of all people. The girl in the ridiculous sea green nightgown… oh, well, here we go…

Our lips connected, and through my drunken haze I could feel her laughing and smile against me. Wait, wait… If I'm going to kiss someone, I'm gonna KISS them. I wasn't sure why I wanted to prove anything, but these were Kurt's friends, I wanted to give as good at least as Sam and Brittany. Reaching up, I pulled Rachel more firmly against me and focused on the sensation of my lips slanting against hers. I felt her respond, and that tingle of electricity shot through me, that curl of attraction that was purely physical.

Kurt's voice cut through my senses, brought me crashing back, and I pulled back dazed. I had released a good portion of pent-up frustration in that kiss, and it was clear Rachel had felt it as she stared back glassily at me. Interest was in her eyes, unapologetic and fearless, and it just felt good to be wanted. The music was still on, pounding in my ears, and I reveled in the feeling of my heart beating a little faster, my breathing a little heavier, as I watched her laughing and falling against Kurt.

I'm being pulled toward the stage. A stage! Mics? Hell yeah. I kicked ass at spin the bottle, I was going to rock this OUT. If there was anything I knew I did not suck at, it was this. Watch out, Rachel Berry, you better keep up.


	3. Chapter 3

EDIT 4/2 – Sorry, not a new chapter, just some grammatical fixes. I was appalled to see I randomly switched from 1st to 3rd person, couldn't let it stand. Next chapter is in the works.

Author's Note: Feeling the love, guys! I'm a lurker and don't tend to review much, so I won't ask for them, but the amount of story alert notifications I get is quite encouraging. That you're interested in what I write and want to know more is enough for me.

Chapters are getting longer, I find it so much easier to write this relationship from Kurt's POV, so here's one from him, but I think I'll switch back to Blaine just for the challenge of trying to figure this boy out. I'm always the "Kurt" in these situations personally, and even in the canon of the show, I'm still trying to figure out what Blaine's deal is as far as how he acts towards Kurt.

Enough of my ranting. Enjoy this chapter, only eight days till the next ep!

-Meri

Chapter 3 - KURT POV

It would be a little melodramatic to say my heart broke, but something definitely is causing me near-physical pain. Normally I'd be all about watching Blaine perform, I love watching him when he sings. I usually wouldn't get to focus on him either, since I'm usually part of the performance. Especially with the amount of alcohol he's consumed, he is ridiculously uninhibited, rocking out the song.

I should be watching him and enjoying rocker Blaine. I should be watching and thinking how lucky I am to be here with a guy who's so ridiculously talented, loving how he's pretty much overpowering the usually formidable voice of Rachel Berry. I should feel a fierce pride of being a part of a group that can challenge New Directions like the Warblers, with Blaine as the spearhead.

I'm feeling none of that. All I can feel is the way Blaine's smolder is focused on Rachel, the obvious way she is gazing back at him.

Their voices blend and compete at the same time as they draw closer together, their gazes growing even more intense as the music draws them in.

I feel ill.

I want it to end, and I want them to laugh it all off as a performance, for Blaine to look back over at me with that smile, the one I get sometimes in rehearsal when we both know a song has gone particularly well. I love those.

Instead he falls of the freaking stage, practically at my feet. I don't move, feeling my pain turning slowly into indifference. It's a defense mechanism, I know, but it thankfully hurts a little less.

Finn comes over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Kurt… maybe we should head out. I'll take you both and we can come back for his car tomorrow."

I don't look at him for a moment, watching Blaine laughing maniacally on the floor still clutching the pink bedazzled microphone.

"Yeah, its getting late," I say finally, looked up at Finn. A moment passes between us, and I know as slow as Finn can be sometimes, he knows exactly where my thoughts are. And I am more grateful than ever to have a brother, the warmth letting me smile just a little bit.

Finn squeezes my shoulder a moment before letting go and reaching down to pull up Blaine. "Dude, its that time."

"But…" Blaine stumbles to his feet with Finn's help. "I have a microphone," he says seriously, looking at it intently. He looks at me, his eyes lighting up. "KURT. We should SING."

"Maybe another time, Blaine," I say gently, pulling it out of his hand.

"Oh," he says, looking like someone told him he couldn't have a puppy.

"WAIT! Are you guys leaving already?" Rachel wobbles over, her voice coming out in a whine.

"Yes," I say firmly, holding out the microphone to her. "Thanks for the party, Rachel."

"Thanks for coming," she says, switching back into hostess mode, "I hope you had fun." Her eyes drift over to Blaine, who has been watching her as well. "I definitely did."

I gritted my teeth and forced a polite smile as she grabbed me into a hug, abruptly forcing the air out of my lungs. She next ignores Finn and stumbles a bit as she attempts to hug Blaine, the pair of them laughing as they hold on to each other to keep from falling over. She whispers something low into his ear, and he smiles, and all I want to do is go home, put on my pajamas and bury myself in my comforter.

"Oh-kay…" Finn thankfully extricates Blaine from Rachel's grip, and we make it into our coats and out the door.

"Its COLD," whines Blaine, grabbing onto my arm. I snort in frustration and stop and button his coat and loop his scarf around his neck the way I know he always wears it. When I lift my eyes, he's looking at me with this strange expression.

"I love you, Kurt," he says simply, no trace of a slur.

I stare back at him. "I love you too, Blaine," I say honestly, knowing full well that we didn't mean it in the same way at all.

I turn and open the back door, holding it open for him. He climbs in, and promptly slumps into the seat, eyes falling closed. I shut the door, and climb in the passenger seat.

Finn is already in the drivers seat, keys in the ignition. As we pull away, he glances over at me. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," I sigh, picking at the hem of my coat. I look behind us and Blaine's already passed out. "Not exactly the night out I was expecting, but you know. I was warned it would be a train wreck."

Finn chuckled. "Got that part right on. Listen, I'm going to drop you guys off and then head back, make sure everyone else gets home ok."

"Sure." I stared out the window, and we passed the rest of the drive in silence.

Finn pulls into the driveway. "Let me help you get him inside."

I slide out of the car, grateful that Finn is being the one to have to manhandle Blaine out of the car and up the driveway. Blaine giggles as he stumbles, and Finn shushes him.

I unlock the door as quietly as I can, as Finn and Blaine lurch in behind me. "Couch?" Finn asks me.

"I don't want Dad and Carole to find a drunk teenager in our living room, he can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the loveseat."

"I can walk. I think," mumbles Blaine, moving away from Finn to test his balance.

"There's stairs involved. Can you handle that?" I ask matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…"

"We'll be fine," I say to Finn. "Go ahead and do your rounds, its getting late. Blaine attempts and fails to stifle a massive yawn, and I shoo Finn out the door.

"Come on," I say quietly, and head for the stairs. Blaine promptly bangs into a side table with a muttered curse. I can't help but stifle a laugh, and grab his hand and pull him toward the stairs. "You are completely ridiculous."

We finally manage to make it up the stairs and into my room. Blaine shrugs off his coat, letting it fall in a heap on the floor, dropping his scarf on top of the pile. "God, the room is spinning and my ears are ringing."

"If you're going to be sick, tell me now," I ask cautiously.

"I… don't think so," Blaine responds, closing his eyes. "Oh my god, closing your eyes actually makes it worse."

"Lie down, I'm going to get you water and aspirin." I guide him over to the bed, and he sits down, clumsily toeing his shoes off. I grab a bottle of pills and a water glass and fill it from the tap in my bathroom. When I return, Blaine is lying on the bed in misery. "It just needs to STOP spinning," he moans.

"I know," I say soothingly, sitting on the bed. "Drink this, I promise it'll make it better."

Blaine raises himself up on an elbow and accepts the proffered glass, making a face as he does so. I hand him the pills next and with visible effort, Blaine swallows the pills along with the rest of the glass.

"Why… did I drink SO MUCH…" Blaine's elbow gives out and he faceplants into my pillow, which muffles the rest of the ramble.

"That's what I'd like to know," I mutter, grabbing some pajamas out of his dresser and heading into the bathroom. A slight ringing buzzed in my own ears as I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. Peeking back out, I could see that Blaine hadn't really moved, and was apparently passed out.

With a sigh, I refilled the water glass and left it on Blaine's side of the bed, and on second thought, put the trash can by the nightstand as well, just in case. I grabbed the second pillow currently not being occupied and was carefully trying to edge a blanket out from under Blaine, when he stirred.

"What are you doing?"

"Go back to sleep, I'm just grabbing a blanket," I reply softly.

"No, I'm not forcing you out of your bed, s'fine," Blaine said, pushing himself over so he only occupied half the space, taking the opportunity to burrow under the blankets.

I couldn't completely stifle a smile at the sight of just Blaine's mussed head peeking up at him from the tangle of blankets. "Alright, but you kick me and I dump you on the floor. Oh, and drink that water."

Blaine made a whining noise and grumbled something with the word "bossy" in it. "Hey, you're going to thank me in the morning," I snap, sliding into my side of the bed, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of getting under covers that were already half warmed. As soon as I heard the empty glass clink back onto the nightstand, I reached out and clicked off the light.

"Good night, Blaine," I said quietly, settling onto my side, facing away from his friend. No matter the circumstances, my heart was beating a little faster knowing that Blaine was there, in my bed, in the dark, we were alone.

Behind him, I can both hear and feel Blaine shifting. "Good night, Kurt. And thank you."

As silence settled, I let my eyes drift close and try to relax, letting the feeling of Blaine's presence wash over me like a physical caress as I finally fade into sleep.


End file.
